


Songbird

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background Relationships, Friendship, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: The Inquisitor didn't know that a Hawke was a songbird.





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the song Hawke sings.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxUrz7ZLCp8) But I'm sure you could guess it. :)

Brydann assumed that Hawke would stay on the parapets. It was dangerous for people to know she was in Skyhold, even if it was predominantly filled with mages. Everyone was looking for her after all.

So he was surprised when he walked into the Herald’s Rest and saw her there. She was out of her armor and was dressed in robes. If no one knew better, she just looked like another mage among the many that had joined the Inquisition. She was chatting with Maryden and seemed to be having a good time. 

So Brydann left her alone. She deserved to have some time to relax after everything that happened to her. So he walked over to Iron Bull like he originally planned. And no more thought was given to the Champion.

* * *

They were ready to depart for the Western Approach. Brydann just wanted to track down Hawke first. He tried the parapets and was lucky. He saw her dark hair against the blue sky. She was facing away from him, again in her Champion armor. 

As Brydann ascended the stairs, he heard someone singing scales. He remembered them from his childhood, when his parents forced his sister into voice lessons. It was difficult to hear with the bustle of Skyhold and the wind but he knew the sound. And that was it.

When he reached the platform, Hawke turned around. The scales stopped. “Inquisitor,” she said, “Do you need something?”

“We're ready to leave for the Western Approach,” he replied. He was pretty sure she had been singing the scales but didn't want to say anything about it. She clearly didn't.

“Good. I'll meet you there,” she said. 

Feeling like he was dismissed, Brydann headed back down the stairs. He had a mission to get ready for.

* * *

When the Inquisitor and his entourage returned, Skyhold was buzzing in a quiet excitement. Brydann didn't pay any attention to it at first. But when the excitement continued the next day, he had to find out why.

Thankfully, he didn't need to go far. Varric was in his usual spot right by the door, with Hawke seated next to him, in her casual clothing. “Varric,” Brydann said, “What is going on?”

“What do you mean?” He replied with a wry smile. 

“All of Skyhold has been excited about something since we returned. I know you know what it is.”

“It's a surprise,” Varric said.

“A troupe of minstrels came to Skyhold and will be performing in a few days,” Hawke said.

Varric looked at her. “Fate.” 

“Yes, Varric?” she replied.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“No, it wasn't,” Hawke said, “And he'd find out eventually anyway.”

“Why did you want to keep it secret from me?” Brydann asked. 

“Eh, no reason. Just teasing you, Inquisitor. Besides, Sister Nightingale would have told you anyway.”

Brydann wasn't convinced he wasn't hiding anything but he decided to let it go. “Alright. But that sounds like a good idea. I'll see if Dorian would like to go.” 

“I'm sure Sparkler would,” Varric replied.

“Well, I should be going,” Hawke said. She stood up. “Inquisitor, Varric.” And then she turned to leave.

Once she was out the doors, Brydann said, “Are you sure it's safe for her to be out in public?”

Varric chuckled. “Yeah, I'm sure. No one knows who she is and even if they did, with all your guards around, I'm sure she's safe. And even if she wasn't, she can handle her own in a fight. Thanks for the worry, but she'll be fine.”

“Alright,” Brydann said. With a nod to Varric, he walked away. He had to talk to Dorian about a date.

* * *

The day of the big performance finally came. Most of the servants, spies, and guests of Skyhold crowded into the tavern to watch the troupe perform. A few of Brydann’s companions were there as well. Thanks to Sera and Iron Bull, and possibly the fact that Brydann was the Inquisitor, they managed to get a close table. Varric, the chargers, Josephine, Cullen, and Dorian had also joined them for the show. Brydann spotted Cole sitting on the stairs. Several patrons were leaning over the railings to get a view of the troupe.

There were eight of them in total. Many were setting up their instruments while a few were talking. Maryden was chatting with them, as was Hawke. Brydann didn't know she had such a passion for music. But she was speaking with an elven woman, who seemed to be the leader. 

“Did you know this troupe has been performing for over twenty years?” Varric asked as he leaned over towards Brydann and Dorian.

“They must be good then,” Brydann replied. 

“According to Haw-Fate, very good.” Varric leaned back away from them.

“You sure know how to pick a date,” Dorian said.

“Don't let it be said I don't treat you right,” Brydann said and put an arm around his boyfriend. Dorian leaned into him.

The elven woman stopped talking to the women and stepped forward. She introduced herself and the troupe, which was met with applause.

What was surprising was that Maryden and Hawke didn't sit down. And now that Brydann noticed, Hawke had changed out of her mage robe disguise and was in an outfit like the performers. Was she performing?

The band started to play and Brydann learned that yes, she was. She had no instrument but was singing as a background vocalist. And she was good. It was hard to isolate her voice among the multiple singers but Brydann didn't hear a voice out of place.

Between songs, Brydann leaned over to Varric and asked, “Was this the surprise?”

“Half of it,” he replied, “She's good isn't she?”

“Yes, she is,” Brydann said and leaned back to Dorian. He had to wonder what the other half was. 

The performers had a long list of songs to perform. Brydann had heard a few before, either from Maryden or from various minstrels. Several were in different languages but Hawke never seemed phased by that. One song Brydann recognized as elven but Hawke even knew that one. He was certainly impressed with her repertoire. 

After many songs, and even an encore, everyone in the tavern was still cheering for more. Brydann knew they'd have to have more events like that at Skyhold. 

The older elven woman and Hawke exchanged a look. Then she stepped forward, as if to be the lead singer in the next song. 

Brydann gave another look to Varric, who was looking back at him. Then he pointedly looked back at Hawke. The music has started again so Brydann looked back too.

Hawke started singing and Brydann recognized the language, despite not knowing any words of it. She was singing in Tevene. Which meant Dorian probably knew what she was saying. 

Hawke’s voice was incredible. Now that it was the main focus, Brydann could accurately judge it. It filled the whole room and beautifully harmonized with the backup vocalists. Hawke commanded everyone's attention. It was easy to tell how much she was enjoying herself. It was amazing. 

When she finished, everyone started applauding her. A few people stood up. Once Brydann stood as well, the whole tavern gave the troupe a standing ovation. Hawke was beaming. Brydann had never seen her so happy.

That was unfortunately, the last number they performed. The performers gave a few bows and then the party broke up. Many people went to leave the tavern. The troupe started to pack up their instruments. 

“That was great,” Brydann said as he and Dorian stood.

“I particularly liked that last song. It's rare to hear something like that outside Tevinter. The singer was very good,” Dorian said.

“She was. Do you know the song?” Brydann asked.

“Yes. It's called ‘Mage Pride’. A bit of an unusual choice for here.”

“It is.” 

The troupe had finished packing their things and were moving outside the tavern. Hawke was again conversing with the elven woman. 

“I'm going to speak to them,” Brydann said, “Meet me in my room?” 

“Alright. Don't take too long.”

“I won't.” With a quick kiss, Brydann followed after Hawke. 

The troupe was heading back to their rooms. The elven woman and Hawke lingered behind. As Brydann approached he could hear them speaking.

“That was incredible,” Hawke said, “Everyone was watching me sing. And they loved it.”

“You've worked very hard for it,” the woman replied.

“Excuse me,” Brydann said, having finally caught up with them.

The elven woman bowed. After a moment's hesitation, Hawke did so as well. 

“Your Worship, it is an honor for you to attend our performance,” the woman said. 

“The honor is mine,” Brydann replied, “It was a good show. We would be happy to have you return.”

“Thank you, your Worship.” 

“If you wouldn't mind, could I speak with your singer?”

“I'd be happy to,” Hawke replied, “We'll talk later, Tilana.” The woman walked off, leaving Hawke and Brydann alone.

“Should we go to your usual spot?” Brydann asked.

“Sure.”

They walked up the stairs next to the Herald’s Rest. When they were sure they weren't followed, they looked at each other.

“So, I suspect you want to ask about my singing,” Hawke said.

“I was just concerned,” Brydann replied, “You did something very public.”

“I know,” she said, “But that was something I always wanted to do. From when I was young. And when I had the opportunity, I couldn't resist it.” 

“How did you get the opportunity?” Brydann asked, “Did Maryden help you?”

“No, it was all a lucky coincidence,” Hawke said, “When I was young, I lived near Denerim. There was a troupe of performers that visited the capital every year. I always enjoyed listening to them.”

“Did they recognize you?”

“Yes, but not for that. I used to sing a lot when I was younger but had no formal training. It was one of the few things my mother was proud of me for.” Hawke looked sad when she mentioned her mother. “I was ten when my magic finally came in. My mother was horrified. She thought I had passed the time when my magic would show and I was normal. Father wasn't pleased either, but he hid it better than my mother.

“That year, the woman you just met, Tilana, was performing in Denerim. She sang the song I did, only translated to Common. And it resonated with me.”

“What is the song about?”

“It's called ‘Mage Pride’. It never specifically mentions mages but it's fairly obvious what it's about. It’s about not being ashamed of having magic and asking Andraste for help to be accepted. I loved it so much, I asked Tilana to teach it to me. When she heard me sing, she agreed.

“When she came back every year, she'd teach me a little more. And I got better. We moved away from Denerim when I was fourteen and I never saw her again until very recently.”

“It was fortunate then,” Brydann said.

“It really was,” Hawke said, “I've come a long way since we first met and she recognized that. So she allowed me to sing ‘Mage Pride’ here. It really meant a lot to me.”

Hawke leaned on the railing and looked out over Skyhold. “It reminds me of my Father, who had to escape the Circle to be with my mother. And it reminds me of my sister, who was ashamed of her magic until the day she died. And-” She hesitated. She looked at Brydann and then all around them. Satisfied, she continued, “It reminds me of my daughters.”

Brydann was stunned. He had no idea she was a mother. Varric had never mentioned it. But that made sense. He hadn't mentioned that he knew where Hawke was either. He was trying to keep her and her family safe.

“I didn't know you had children,” Brydann said.

“They're twins. Mal and Beth.”

“How old are they?”

“Three. But I haven't seen them in over a year. My husband, Fenris, is taking care of them.” She looked down at the railing.

“Varric said he was hunting Tevinter slavers,” Brydann said.

“He lied. He was trying to keep them safe. Only you and my former companions know about the girls’ existence.”

“Are they mages like you?”

Hawke laughed. “Mal definitely is. She accidentally lit my mabari’s tail on fire. He was fine. He put it out in his water bowl.” 

“When did this happen?” 

“A few months ago. Fenris wrote a letter to me through Varric. Beth hasn't done that so he thinks she isn't a mage but she is. I saw her eyes change color when she was two. It makes sense, since I'm a mage and Fenris’s sister was as well. Our daughters were never going to be normal.” She looked at Brydann. “Which is why ‘Mage Pride’ makes me think of them. Because they may not have to live a life on the run like I did. I want to offer them a world where they don't have to be ashamed of who they are and how they were born.”

“It's a world I want too,” Brydann said, “My family was torn apart because my sister and I were mages. I hope the world is changing so there are no more Circles.”

“I hope so too,” Hawke said, “I would never have been able to do that if I lived in a Circle. ‘Mage Pride’ means so much to me. I'm happy that I got to perform it.”

“You did well with it,” Brydann said.

“Thank you. It was twenty-four years in the making.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write this story. I wanted to develop my Hawke more and I liked the idea that she could sing Mage Pride.  
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it. Thank you. :)


End file.
